Hetalia: World Academy
by miss mari ma
Summary: AmericaxOC Peyton Dia, a transfer student from Kenya, enters the gifted school, World Academy. Throughout the school year, she questions America's lifestyle and is even a little annoyed by him. The annoyance gets a little old, but it goes deep into her veins and brain. Will Peyton gets over his obsession of junk food, his energy, and his constant favors?
1. Introduction

High school...

These are the four years many people like us have experienced or may have heard of it for those who haven't gone. The four years that are filled with fun, immaturity, and opportunities to look forward to. Trying to imitate the pompous jocks, admiring the snobby cheerleaders, avoiding the troublesome bullies, making fun of the nerds, and just blending in with the normal crowd. The school that you're going to read about isn't your average high school even though it has some of its similarities. Welcome to World Academy! World Academy is a school that accepts one gifted student from their country and they'll be able to be the icon of their country. Those who have entered this gifted school should know how challenging it is to get accepted. One girl by the name of Peyton, applied for this school and it was, of course, difficult for her. She luckily made it through its obstacles and now she's on her way to a whole new world of learning. The problem is that she's only there for her senior year. The first three years have taken place at her country, Kenya. Peyton's former teachers have observed her learning abilities and recommended that she should go to World Academy. Since her brain is the type that is mostly at work, this is definitely the ideal school for Peyton. She may know a lot from the books, but she's totally unaware of the countries that she's going to work with soon. Meet Peyton Dia, a hardworking student from Kenya, who is now venturing forth into the walls of World Academy.


	2. Chapter 1

Jambo, everyone! There really isn't much to say about me anymore. I'm Kenya or Peyton Dia. I'm nineteen years old and my country's language is Swahili. First, I want to say how I'm excited I am to enter a new school. Today is the day that I go to my classes of World Academy. Before I do actually, I have to talk to the class representative and get some information about the school rules. I asked my roommates about who the class rep is, but they tell me that no one knows much about the class rep. So far, things aren't helping me like they should.

I quickly take a shower, eat breakfast, and put on my school uniform which is so cute. After doing this, I round up my roommates, Carmen Ortega of Honduras and Jemima Onayemi of Niger, and we head out our dorm and walk to school. As we got to the academy, we begin to search for the mystery class rep. While looking, I see how many people from different countries there are in the school. I'm in awe about how many students who managed to enter and I wasn't paying any attention to where I'm going. I bump into someone and I fell backward. Both Carmen and Jemima break my fall.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry." I hear a voice apologize to me, "I'm actually in a hurry and I didn't watch where I was going."

"No. It was actually my fault. I was impressed with how many student who go here, so I was gawking."

The person who I was talking to was a boy with short, light brown hair, wearing glasses, and was holding an adorable little polar bear.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for the class representative of this school. Do you know who he or she is?" I asked.

"Yes I do." he replies with a soft voice.

"Can you take me to him please?"

"Well...I'm the class representative."

"Wait. You're the class rep!? I haven't seen you around here before." Carmen says.

"Who are you?" Jemima asks in unison with the polar bear.

"I'm Canada. My real name is Matthew Williams."

"Oh..." Jemima and Carmen both say.

"Well, nice to meet, Matthew. I'm Kenya, but you can call me Peyton."

"So, you're Peyton? I was actually looking for you. Come with me and I'll give you the information you need."

And with that, Matthew gave me specific information. Matthew looks like a very sweet person, but one problem with him is that he talks too low. In order to get attention, you must have a voice everybody can hear.

After collecting my info, I went to my class. The classroom was a nice sized room with six rows and there were five desks in each row. Before class started, the students were talking to one another. All I did was take a random seat. I mean it's sweet to introduce yourself to others, but I'm a little shy. So, I was isolating myself for a moment until a guy with blonde hair sat in front of me and turned to face me.

"Good morning." he greets.

"Good morning." I reply.

"You must be the Kenyan. I'm Arthur Kirkland. I'm from the UK."

"I'm Peyton Dia." I shake Arthur's hand slowly. As I did, I smile.

"So, what brings you to World Academy?"

"Well, my former mentors suggested that I should go, so I decided to come during my last year of high school."

"This school is definitely a good recommendation for those who are smart. It does have it's challenges though. If you need help, you can ask me anything."

"Thank you, Arthur. I appreciate that."

Arthur and I continue to have a long conversation before class commenced. He told me about the students and the bullies that roam in the halls during recess. One mostly picked on three boys while the other just picks on just about anyone. There was one minute left for class to begin and there was more students coming in. I continue talking to Arthur until someone taps my shoulder.

"Excuse me. You're sitting in my seat." the person says.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'll move."

I stood up and moved to the desk next to Arthur.

"It is nice that you kept my seat warm though."

The guy almost looked like Matthew a little bit, but his hair was shorter and he seemed to be the loud type.

"Are you Canada's brother?"

"Yeah. I would rather not talk about that moose lover at the moment." he replies.

'But that's your brother you speak of', I thought as he said that, "So, what's your name?"

"America."

"I'm Kenya, but I'd rather be called Peyton."

"Okay. I'll call you Peyton then."

So far, I'm getting a warm welcome from the students. I'm pretty sure that I'll have a fantastic time in World Academy!


End file.
